onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doran
What was wrong with the original picture and page? 03:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The picture: not him. The original page: canon has priority over filler, and no need for both to have parenthesis. 03:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, thought that was him. My bad, won't happen again 03:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The last page of chapter 657, the kid not in the very back but tward the back, with the shaved head and red circles on his cheeks, I'm pretty sure thats him. Because if you look at the picture we have, they have the same lips and cheeks, and that same kid was one of the kids that was tied up in 665. 02:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Two In chapter 686, another kid introduces himself as Doran. How do we handle this? Do we mark it up to error for now and wait for the volume to come out and see what it is there? 15:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :In which chapter was "Doran 1" named? This page has no references... 16:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 665, when first going through NHC10 withdrawal. 18:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Is he not the same kid..? 21:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) The noses are different, though the image of Doran 1 isn't the best. Since we don't have an alternate name for either 1 or 2, I'd say add pictures of both in the trivia sections and hope the volume release corrects the mistake. 21:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not talking about Konbu, I'm talking about the pointy-haired kid.http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/13749530/7, the one above which it says "I'm Doran". Compare that one to the picture of Doran we currently have. The difference it obvious. 22:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, look at both Dorans' lips. They're pretty full and out. I haven't really seen a good pic of Doran 1 recently, so I don't really know any other features, but the lip thing looks pretty similar to me. 22:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) The two Dorans have completely different head-shapes and haircuts. 23:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) They are definitely same kids... That pointy-haired boy is Doran. http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/665/15 --Klobis (talk) 23:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) We weren't able to see Doran's hair in the panel where he was named because of the way he held his head, and I initially thought Doran was the person now named as Konbu (due to what looked like blush spots in that panel), but looking back the nose and everything else definitely fit. Profile pic should be updated to a better one that shows his pointy hair. 23:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Zodiaque and Klobis. It's the same kid. He def. needs a better picture though. We need one from earlier chapters though, cuz we can't have him all whacked out on candy or in a flashback for his profile pic if we can help it. Once that's found, the page should be unlocked. 00:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see what it is now. It looked like he had dimples in the scene where he was going through withdrawal. That, plus the head thing is why I got him and Konbu mixed up. I'll unlock it. 00:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) gooby pls vol 66 isnt published in english so the name dolan is fake... gooby pls 16:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Viz still publishes it in Shonen Jump Alpha. 17:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC)